Last One Standing
by 5SecondsOfAddy
Summary: 12 years after a dark war in their hometown, the group's problems start to resurface when their past comes back to haunt them all.
1. Prologue

**New story! I apologize for my recent inactivity. I'll try updating TAOS, and as for other stories, I'll work on them sooner or later.**

**This story is kind of a fantasy sNci-fi (romance) story, something I've never actually worked wi****th it before, so this is a new deal for me. The main six are all sixteen and are human.**

**The story takes place 12 years after a war that affected them all, and changed their lives forever.**

* * *

**Prolouge**

_NONNY'S POV_

I remember everything as if it were yesterday. As a matter of fact, I'm the only one who had actually witnessed what happened.

There was a war. Many of my kind, Atlantians, were killed, tortured or just brutally murdered. That left only the six of us, in which a rebel named Grouper helped transform us to humans, which was a painful two hour experiment, and send us to the surface. We spent the last 12 years of our lives acting like normal human beings, as if our families and closest friends weren't victimized by a horrible war.

We all remember what happened, but we promised ourselves that we wouldn't speak of it, ever. But we still hold on to the memories. Especially me.


	2. Chapter One

**It seems as if I left some of you suspicious XD. All of your questions will be answered throughout the story, however. Also, I forgot to add: Rated T for violence and foul language. This chapter starts in third person, meaning no character is the POV of this chapter.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning

Oona woke up, feeling a breeze from the big dusty window in her room. Okay, it wasn't just her room, she shared it with two other girls, Molly and Deema. They had their own reserved Girls room at the James Brown Orphanage, due to being the "older kids". Like Gil, Goby and Nonny, who had their own reserved Boys Room across the hall.

Oona got up to sneak into the Boys Room. It's not what you think - She did the almost everyday to talk to her bestfriend Nonny. It was 5:03 AM, but Oona knew he was awake. He'd always wake up early for some reason, and just read to himself in peace, until Oona came in and interrupted his reading. The other boys didn't mind, as long as they weren't doing the "dirty" or being too loud. But Oona and Nonny were two reserved, quiet individuals, so they didn't have to worry about that at all.

Oona tiptoed into the room, and to the side of Nonny's bed, He just stared at her blankly, but this isn't the first time he did this. They have a very healthy friendship, but this was their way of communicating with each other in the mornings.

Oona glared at his book. "Why are you always reading," Oona snapped, "What is that book about anyway?". After a few seconds of 'book wrestling', Oona successfully got the book from him. "Underwater Creatues?" Oona read the title aloud, "I thought you'd be reading something more... educational than this".

"This is educational," Nonny replied in defense, "Anyways, I wanted to find out where we truly came from, but none of these seem to fit our description". Oona sighed and rolled her eyes, getting up from the bed. She hated how he was so dedicated to finding out about their past, their actual identities. He just needed to let it go. Everyone else seemed to have let it go. Why couldn't he do the same?

"When will you just give up? It's been years Nonny. I doubt you'll ever find anything" Despite this statement, the truth is, Oona was actually interested in where she came from. However, she found it unneccesary to wake up at Midnight, doing research about it daily. It seemed like too much. But then again, she couldn't even put an hour into studying, despite passing all of her classes.

Nonny looked at her uneasy. He hadn't even known _why_ he was so interested in the first place. At first, he decided to let it go like all of the other kids. But then, recently, he had been starting more research. It was as if something _wanted_ him to find all of the answers. Maybe something urgent was coming up.

"I honestly don't know. It's just... interesting" Nonny replied. The thing is, the two iare just so close that they can tell when the other is uneasy or lying. Oona wasn't convinced at all by his reply, and he could see it all over her face.

"It's nothing, I swear" Now Oona crossed her arms, giving him the brow. Nonny sighed, closing the book and putting it back under his bed. He didn't care that Oona saw him. She knew better not to touch it.

"Fine, you win. I'll let it go" _For now_. Oona gave a sigh of relief, taking her place on the side of the bed, once again.

Just at that moment, before they could continue their very intense discussion, a certain blonde barged into the room. "Guys, guys! Look at what I found!" Her loudness caused Goby and Gil to wake up from their sleep, which obviously made them grumpy. Goby didn't stay made for long, realizing who the source of the noise was.

"What?" Oona and Nonny asked simultaneously. "Look!" Deema demanded again. Just behind her, at the door way, there was something..._ floating_. And... _glowing_?! Oona hid behind Nonny, not knowing what it was. Nonny wasn't the violent type, but she knew in her heart that somehow, he **would** protect her. Somehow.

"Nappeun il-eul haessseubnikka?" (Did I do something bad?) The thing _spoke_. Oona was the only one who understood what they were saying. While she wasn't of Korean descent (Well, she didn't really know what she actually was), she had studied the language for a rough three years.

"Ani. Wae yeogi issji?" (No. Why are you here?) Oona replied. Everyone stared at her in awe, but then they slowly remembered that she knew a bit of Korean. Suddenly, at that moment, Molly joined Deema and the thing at the door way.

"Keun munje gaissda" (There is great trouble) It replied. Oona froze up. _Something was happening_.

* * *

**And that's it, folks! What do you think? Mysterious, right?**

**Well that's it. Sorry for the painful wait. Bye-cha-ko!**


End file.
